marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Avengers Vol 1 3
Appearing in "Space" Featured Characters: * Avengers ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Impact Squad *** Captain America (Steve Rogers) *** Thor *** Hyperion (Marcus Milton) ** Star Squad *** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *** Starbrand (Kevin Connor) (joins team) *** Nova (Richard Rider) *** Nightmask (Adam Blackveil) *** Manifold (Eden Fesi) *** Captain Universe (Tamara Devoux) Supporting Characters: Antagonists: * Heralds of Galactus ** Terrax the Tamer ** Proxima Midnight ** Black SwanTyros (Earth-10698) (First appearance) ** Graviton (Franklin Hall)Tyros (Earth-10698) (First appearance) ** Nitro (Robert Hunter)Tyros (Earth-10698) (First appearance) ** Blizzard (Donald Gill)Tyros (Earth-10698) (First appearance) Other Characters: * Galactus (mentioned only) * ThanosGalan (Earth-10698) (mentioned only) Synopsis for "Space" Near Jupiter, the war between Nova and the Impact Squad of the Avengers composed of Captain America, Thor, and Hyperion, against Terrax the Tamer continues. The herald of Galactus continues to overpower the heroes. Thor uses his hammer and pushes Terrax to the Great Red Spot on Jupiter. Sure of their victory, they prepare to leave only to find Terrax rising from the planet. In the Alpha Flight Space Station, Captain Marvel and the rest of the Star Squad, composed of Manifold and Captain Universe, wait for the return of Nightmask. While waiting, Nightmask, Manifold searches the universe for the current whereabouts of Proxima Midnight. In the Avengers Tower, Tony Stark continues to monitor the unfolding events. Tony examines the three remaining pods they haven't activated yet. In a flashback, we see Tony and Steve talk more about their war against Thanos a few years ago. Steve says the he was really happy they were able to buy some time to find a way to steal the gauntlet from Thanos by facing him off with Starbrand. Steve adds that if anything happens, they might need Starbrand's world-defending/world-destroying powers. In present time, Tony mumbles asking where in the universe Starbrand is. He is shocked when someone replies that they will never find him. Tony looks around and sees Black Swan. Back in the Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station, Manifold finds Proxima Midnight while she is teleporting away from Earth. Manifold begins folding space and reaches Proxima and kicks her out of the teleportation stream, crashing her on an asteroid in the Asteroid Belt. The Star Squad quickly finds Starbrand who is held in the throat by Proxima. Captain Marvel begins an assault to retrieve Starbrand with the help of Nightmask. Captain Universe floats silently behind them. When Proxima sees Captain Universe, she begins firing energy blasts her in fear. Captain Universe manages to repeal the energy beams, approaches Proxima, and asks her why she sold her soul to the devil, calling Proxima her child. Proxima cries and lashes out before pushing a purple button on a device hung on her waist. A portal opens and out of it comes Graviton, Nitro, and Blizzard, who reveal that they have become heralds themselves. Proxima escapes through the same portal. Captain Marvel takes Manifold and Captain Universe to follow her and tasks Nightmask and a now awake Starbrand to contain the three Heralds while waiting for Nova as reinforcement. However, Captain Universe cries out that her children are in pain and disappears. With the rest of the squad gone, Graviton comments that the Avengers have made a mistake letting two kids fight the three of them. Using his powers, Graviton pushes Starbrand back to Earth. Nitro and Blizzard follow Starbrand back to Earth. Nightmask prepares to fight Graviton by himself. Solicit THE HERALDS MULTIPLY! Starbrand is back but their enemies have multiplied. The rampage of the Heralds of Galactus continues across the system. As the Star Squad races to aide the Impact Squad, they will encounter more Heralds waiting to kill them. With the Initiative stretched too thin, Tony Stark will be forced to activate another pod. Notes Trivia Recommended Links Category:Comics Category:2018 Category:2018, June Category:Week 24, 2018 Category:Marvel Forever:Week 24, 2018 Category:Forever Avengers Vol 1 Category:Sam Riders Category:Yasmin Putri/Cover Artist Category:Marvel Forever Category:Midnight Heralds (Story Arc) Category:T+ (13 and up) Category:Avengers (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Marcus Milton (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Kevin Connor (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Richard Rider (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Adam Blackveil (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Eden Fesi (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Tamara Devoux (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Tyros (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Proxima Midnight (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Yabbat Ummon Turru (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Franklin Hall (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Robert Hunter (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Donald Gill (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Created by Kproject391